


Thanks Babe!

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts [17]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bonnie Mistakes. Foxy is an unwilling yet amazing boyfriend.
Relationships: Bonnie/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451311
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Thanks Babe!

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was written by totallycorrectfnafquotes of tumblr

I was sitting in the office peacefully napping when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my upper body.

"Hello Foxy," Bonnie said, nervousness edging in his voice.

"Hey Bon, what's up?"

"Well you know how I would totally take a bullet for you, right?" Bonnie drawled.

"...Yes?" I nodded, suspicious.

"Well would you take one for me too?" he pressed.

He let his head hang in front of mine and gave me his best puppy eyes.

"Well of course I would! You're my world Bon," I responded, smiling wide.

"Thanks Babe!" he gave me a peck on the lips as he ran through the opposite door he entered in. He tasted faintly of cupcakes.

I only had a few seconds to wonder what that was about before an angry Chica burst into the room scaring me out of my chair.

"Chica? Wha-"

"No! You don't get an opinion! I know you ate the last of the cupcakes and now your gonna help me make more right after I beat your sorry excuse for an ass! Swiggity swoogy bitch, you best prepare that booty!" she screeched as she stomped towards me.

I screamed as the rage-filled chicken dragged me off towards her torture lair: The Kitchen.

————————————————————————

After I escaped from both Foxy and Chica I went to find Freddy and ride out the storm I knew would be coming once Chica had her way.

I sat in his room tuning my guitar while he read peacefully not having even the foggiest of what was going on. We heard a sharp scream followed by the sound of metal on tile. I froze but Freddy shot straight up.

"Was that Chica?" he worried.

I winced and shook my head, "Foxy".

He looked at me, bewildered.

"Trust me, you don't wanna get involved," I assured, not meeting his gaze.


End file.
